With devices, such as printers, copy machines, or facsimile machines, consumables, such as dry ink, a feed roll cartridge, a fuser module, a fuser web, or staples, will eventually run low or run out. When this occurs, an operator of the device typically will travel to some retail or supply stores, peruse various alternatives for the consumables, and eventually will elect to purchase the lowest cost consumable available in the desired quantity.
Unfortunately, there are several drawbacks to this process for supply or resupplying the device with consumables. For example, the process is very time consuming because typically an individual will have to travel to several different stores to check whether the stores even carry the particular consumable and if they do at what price and in what quantities. Additionally, with this process there is a chance that the operator may purchase the wrong type of consumable or consumables for the device. Further, the original manufacturer and original retailer have no influence on the operator's selection of a supplier or suppliers for the consumable or consumables. As a result, these sales may end up going to a competitor of the original manufacturer of the device.